


danganronpa one shots i write when the world blesses me with insomnia

by voidkitty1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haunted Houses, Hospitalization, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Rain, Recovery, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, like literally sleeping together not anything dirty i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: the first 10 tagged relationships are all of my ships except for celestia & kyoko, since i have a separate book for oneshots dedicated to those two.requests have a * after themchapter 1- requests (closed)chapter 2- kuzupeko*chapter 3- syo/tokomaru*chapter 4- mikato (idk ship name?)*chapter 5- himikiyo*chapter 6- saimatsu*chapter 7- kirumatsu*chapter 8- amiibo*chapter 9- hinanami*chapter 10- naegiri*chapter 11- naegami*
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Tsumiki Mikan, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 99
Kudos: 170





	1. requests (CLOSED)

yes i have like 4 fics already in progress but i cant stick with one thing jndewjlsnlknclefs

you can request any of the tagged ships and i'll do my best to fulfill you wishes!

(lowkey sounding like kirumi there but thats ok)

also you can request a ship that isnt tagged as well, i'll do my best to write it even if i dont personally ship it.

**SHIPS I WONT WRITE FOR**

hifumi x anyone

junko x anyone

kazuichi x anyone

angie x anyone

toko x byakuya

kokichi x himiko

**IF YOU REQUEST**

i need the ship, (it can be a polyship too) a prompt.

and if you want it to be fluffy or angsty

i think thats abt it.

so please ask for a oneshot, dont be afraid to ask for rarepairs as well! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE CLOSED; i have to catch up on a bunch and i feel like i can’t commit to them if i’m taking over a month for each request, so they’ll be open soon hopefully!


	2. kuzupeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /post despair/  
> Peko decides to admire the stars before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1444  
> heres my first oneshot in this book hehe. I started with my kuzupeko request from @gwenchanna since i figured i should begin with a ship that i love. i hope you enjoy this :D

Peko shivered. It was quite cold out, wind brushing through her silver braids. The time was around 10 pm, the time she should be going to sleep. However, the swordswoman remained at the beach, staring up into the sky.

From what she knew of, no one else was anywhere around her, allowing her a moment of peace. She rarely got the chance anymore after waking from the simulation. Her days now consisted of independent therapy, physical training with Akane and Nekomaru, group breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and finally reporting their statuses to Kyoko, Byakuya, and Makoto before finally being allowed to sleep. Group therapy was held once a week on Wednesdays for the entire group, and once a week on Sundays for the killers from the simulation.

With this schedule taking up her entire day, Peko never got any time to herself. She was always too exhausted to do anything once nighttime finally hit. Today was different since training was canceled. Peko didn’t know why since no one gave an answer when she asked. But with that out of the way, she wasn’t as tired as she usually was at this time in the evening. She was finally able to enjoy herself for a few moments before going back to her cottage to sleep.

The sky was full of stars of different sizes, sparkling in the night and the moon was a perfect crescent. Admiring the stars was something she had taken up as a child, when her young ma—no, _Fuyuhiko_ was asleep. She enjoyed it, counting the stars, and watching night by night as the moon changed it’s shaped. Stargazing from a window was the only hobby she could take up that didn’t interfere with her job to guard him.

“Yo, Peko.”

Peko turned her head, smiling up at Fuyuhiko behind her. “Greetings, yo—Fuyuhiko,” she spoke, cursing under her breath for messing up his name a second time within a minute.

“What’s got ya up so late tonight?” He questioned, shuffling over to Peko. He lowered himself down to sit next to her on the sand. “Ugh, I’m gonna have sand in my ass for days from this,” he grumbled to himself.

Peko chuckled softly from his comment. “Nothing,” she responded, “I just wanted to see the sky tonight.”

“Oh, you’re into that stuff?”

“Yes, it’s calming,” Peko looked back up at the stars, connecting a few in her mind. She pointed at a group of stars. “Look, that one makes up a cat.”

Fuyuhiko tore his eyes away from Peko reluctantly, glancing at the spot where Peko was pointing. When he couldn’t see the picture she was referring to, he leaned closer to follow her finger. Almost instantly, he could see the outline of a cat. Peko looked back down at him.

“You’re right,” he gave a small smile, “Good eye.”

The swordswoman returned his smile with a rare one of her own. Their eyes met when he looked back at her, causing both to blush. Peko hadn’t realized how intensely she had been staring at him. She broke the eye contact with a quick apology.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fuyuhiko responded, “How’s your training going?”

Peko internally frowned. Of course, he was here to ask about her training.

They both agreed to remain friends after she had awoken, to ease Peko into the mindset of a human easier. Fuyuhiko also thought that if he sprung his feelings onto her the moment she woke up, she would be even more stressed than she probably was at the time. To his knowledge, Peko was unaware of his crush. To Peko, he was unaware of her growing feels as well. They were both oblivious to the other’s emotions. Peko couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in their current relationship; she wanted _more._

“It’s fine,” she responded nonchalantly, “it was canceled today, so I was able to come here before I fall asleep.” She fidgeted with her hands, looking anywhere but at Fuyuhiko after their last awkward eye contact.

“That’s cool,” Fuyuhiko muttered, “You’re not pushing yourself too hard there, are ya?”

“No, I’m not,” Peko said, looking back up at the sky.

They sat in silence again, observing the night’s stars. Peko snuck a glance at the gangster from the corner of her eye. She didn’t understand. She wanted to be physically closer to him, even hold his hand. Her heart was beating faster, as if she had just finished running a mile. Why was she feeling this way?

A breeze of cold air flew past the two, and Peko started to shiver again.

Fuyuhiko looked over. Peko was trembling next to him, hands tightly gripping her arms. He sighed and brought his arms inside of the light hoodie he wore, pulling it up over and off his head.

“Y—Fuyuhiko?” Peko looked confused, trying to stop herself from shaking.

“You’re cold,” Fuyuhiko answered, offering his hoodie towards her, “I don’t want you freezing up out here.”

Peko hesitantly took the article of clothing, fingers quivering as she took a hold of the fabric. She threw it over her head. Luckily for her, his hoodie was oversized, so it was able to fit her almost perfectly—except for the sleeves being longer than her arms.

“Looks good on ya,” Fuyuhiko said, scooting closer to Peko. Her only response was to blush lightly.

He slowly moved his hand to the sleeve of the hoodie, making light contact. He didn’t know what to say, but he knows he wants to be closer to her.

With a random but well-needed burst of confidence, he pulls the sleeve to reveal her hand and intertwines their fingers. A gasp escaped Peko’s lips and her eyes snapped down to their hands. Fuyuhiko blushed more than he already was, and he didn’t even know that was possible.

“W-What exactly are you doing?” Peko mumbled, cheeks growing as red as an apple.

“As I said, you’re cold. I’m warming your hand.”

“My hand was inside the sleeve?”

“I didn’t ask.”

Fuyuhiko turned away, hand still in Peko’s. The other, unsure of how far she could push him, scooted close enough for her to lay her head on his shoulder. This brought their heads to the same height. Peko softly nuzzled onto his shoulder, looking back up at the night sky.

“And what are _you_ doing?” Fuyuhiko mocked, glancing down at the girl.

“You said I’m cold,” she replied, “so you can help warm me up, right?”

The gangster snickered. He intended on using her words against her, yet she did the exact same to him.

“Here, how about we spend the night at my cottage? We can both be warm there. You can even sleep in my bed if ya want.”

Peko allowed herself to smile as she nodded. They stood, hands still attached, and looked back at the stars for the last time tonight.

“Hey, Peko?”

“Hm?”

Without hesitation, he got onto his toes to press his lips onto hers. Peko, who didn’t expect this kind of contact, almost went into fight or flight mode. Instead, she eased into it when Fuyuhiko brought his hands to her hips. They both felt more connected at that moment than they ever had in their entire lives.

A quick flash of light was the reason for Peko to pull away. Fuyuhiko, clueless to what happened, tilted his head at her.

“AAAAAAAAA! Ibuki has great timing!!”

Fuyuhiko glared daggers at the young musician, who had Mahiru’s camera in hand. Ibuki only smiled deviously, giggling to herself. Peko sighed in slight annoyance but watched the two argue, nonetheless.

The argument continued, and Peko couldn’t help but notice how cute Fuyuhiko looked. His little babyface did not help his argument that he isn’t cute. And when he’s angry—Peko just wanted to hug him right then and there, if not for the fact that she’d be entering a warzone.

“—But you two are sooooo made for each other! Ibuki just _had_ to see what was going on!”

“No, you absolutely did not you little—"

“Fuyuhiko,” Peko called, extending her hand for him.

The man in question grumbled one last snide remark to Ibuki before taking her hand again. They were able to walk off in peace, Ibuki leaving the two to their own company. They probably never will know what Ibuki was doing there, but that’s just her personality for you. Peko decided she’ll try to approach Mahiru on it tomorrow. What mattered now was the fact that she was still cold and Fuyuhiko planned to fix that with cuddles. She smiled again, glad that she was finally able to be honest about her feelings with Fuyuhiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love these two so much. also you cant have kuzupeko without the third wheel ibuki, aka ultimate kuzupeko shipper.
> 
> as for future oneshots, requests are still open if you have no requested yet. i would like to say that im starting school in less than a week, so im writing as much as i can before my life gets bombarded with schoolwork.
> 
> the next chapter will be a syo/tokomaru oneshot since they had the most requests, then i'll continue to go in order from when each ship was requested.
> 
> have a nice day/night!!


	3. syo/tokomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaru convinces toko to explore an abandoned house with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1282  
> this was so fun to write :)  
> this is for @weird_isnomniac, john f kennedy, and of course, the lesbiorax and the lesbians. i hope all the lesbians enjoy!

“Come oooon! This is nothing compared to what we’ve been through together!”

Toko grumbled with a scowl. She and Komaru stood at the driveway of an abandoned house, each feeling different in the situation. Komaru was the one to suggest the idea, constantly bugging Toko to agree to come with her. After about three hours of nonstop whining from the younger girl, the author reluctantly agreed to go with her.

“It’s g-going to be dark,” Toko muttered, “You know I hate d-dark places.”

“Which is why,” Komaru grinned, pulling a flashing from her pocket. She swung it around on her wrist by the clip, yelping when she hit her own cheek. “Ow… But I brought a flashlight so you’re not too uncomfortable!”

“Hmph, how considerate of you,” Toko scoffed.

“Aww, thank you, Toki!”

“That was sarcasm, you dimwit!”

Komaru frowned playfully, turning her attention back to the door. She took notice of how the windows were boarded up and the door remained cracked open, allowing a small amount of light into the entrance. The house itself looked worn down like a hurricane targeted that one spot.

“If we’re going, we might as well get it over with,” Toko said, “though I don’t even know why you have to drag me along with you. Are you _that_ dependent on me?”

“I can take care of myself!” Komaru shot back, “It’s just… what if a spirit or something shows up?”

“That won’t happen because supernatural beings, s-such as ghosts, don’t exist!”

“Nuh-uuuhhh!”

Before Toko could protest any further, a yank of her wrist made her shoot forward. She yelped as Komaru pulled her along the pathway towards the door.

“K-Komaru!”

“You won’t go in on your own willingly!”

“Yes, I would!” Toko huffed, “Just give me like a few… hours… c-couple days, maybe…”

Komaru pouted and turned her back on Toko, inches away from the door to the building. She hesitantly opened it further, wincing as the creaking irritated her ears. From what she could see inside, there was no furniture and it was a complete mess. But honestly, what did she expect going into an abandoned house? She stepped into the residence, looking around as she cautiously moved forward.

“W-wait! Don’t leave me out here on my own!” Toko squealed, running in after her.

The eerie screeching of the front door came to halt as Komaru closed it behind the purple-haired girl. She continued to walk around nervously, scanning each empty room carefully. The air was thick and borderline uncomfortable to breathe in. The dustiness of the house didn’t help either. Komaru found the stairway leading upwards, glancing back at Toko for permission.

“What are you looking at me for? It was your stupid idea to come here, so _you_ can lead the way.”

“That’s a lot of pressure…” Komaru muttered to herself. Each step she took upwards, she felt more anxiety rising in her chest. Toko followed behind her, quite a distance away.

Komaru reached the top, waiting for her girlfriend to do so as well. Once Toko was up, she offered a small smile and explored down the hallway. It wasn’t awfully long and only led to three rooms: a master bedroom, spare bedroom, and a bathroom. The flashlight Komaru had brought was slowly growing dimmer.

The wooden floor creaked with every step the pair made, whining under their feet as they cautiously investigated. Well, Komaru was the one investigating. Toko kept a hold of her hand, squeezing harder each time something made her flinch.

“Toko… you’re hurting my hand,” Komaru muttered.

“Well, this place is hurting my soul.”

“That’s possible?”

Toko shook her head. “There really is no hope for you, is there?”

The two remained silent after Komaru gave no answer. She came across a closet in the spare bedroom, which interested her curious side. She opened it, seeing a large chest inside. Along with a mouse that squealed and ran in between their legs.

A yelp came from Toko as the rodent flew past them. She lost her footing trying to avoid the creature, falling, and landing awkwardly on the carpeted floor.

“Toki!” Komaru exclaimed, rushing over to her girlfriend’s aide. Toko groaned in pain, rubbing her ankle ferociously. “Are you okay?!”

“F-fine!” she shouted; eyes focused on her leg. Komaru frowned, scooting to get closer. “No! I-I’m good! I p-p—”

A sneeze echoed throughout the room.

“Oh..”

“Kyehahahaha! What’re you and Miss Morose doing all alone here? Tryna get something going?” Syo giggled manically, glaring up at the brown-haired girl. Komaru sighed. _This_ is not what she expected to deal with here.

“I wanted to explore,” Komaru crossed her arms over her chest.

“Explore what, under Mopey’s clothes?”

“Noo!”

A loud crash was heard from the hallway, and both girls immediately picked their heads up at the sound and silenced their banter. Syo tilted her head, intrigued by the situation. “Ya brought along a third party? Who knew you two were into such things?”

“Ugh, no, oh my god just no.”

Anther crash echoed in the hallway. Syo stood up, wincing and glaring daggers at her ankle. “Bitch got this injured, eh? What a fuckin’ loser.” She limped towards the doorway, peeking out her head into the walkway. “Nothing ‘ere. Check for yaself, Dekomaru.”

Komaru got back up to her feet, confusion clouding her mind. There were two loud crashes, and no one was there? Something was wrong here. She was beginning to regret her at the time perfect idea.

Reluctantly, she walked over to where Syo was standing and peered into the hallway. A transparent figure was laid on the floor, holding its head with a clear hand. Komaru screeched, backing up into the room once again. Syo glared back at her with an expression that said _what the actual fuck._

“Th-there w-w-was a gh-ghost…” Komaru stuttered, holding her shaking body tightly.

“A ghost? How fuckin’ high are ya today?” Syo snickered.

“I-I’m serious, Syo! I-it was out there on the ground, staring b-back up at me!”

“Ugh, whatever ya say,” the killer yanked out a couple of pairs of scissors from who knows where and readied herself to slice someone or something. She didn’t believe jack shit about ‘ghosts’ and stuff, but if Komaru insisted then she’d at least prepare to protect her.

Komaru huddled into the corner of the room, keeping an eye on Syo. “What exactly will scissors do to a ghost?” she asked, genuinely interested. The other girl just grumbled, gripping her scissors tighter.

“Why don’t we just leave, sugar lips?” Syo grinned, “I can get ya away from whatever hallucinations you saw, and we can have a good time, yeah?”

“No to the last part, but I’ll leave with you,” Komaru replied.

“No fuuunnnnn.”

Syo lead the way down the stairs, scissors drawn and ready to attack. Komaru followed close behind, hugging Syo every time any unnatural sound is heard. Eventually, Syo got frustrated with this and literally just carried the girl down the steps bridal style.

“You uh, might wanna switch before going out. I don’t think people would react positively to a serial killer in their neighborhood.”

“Hm, fine. Take me to a dusty corner or somethin’.”

Komaru was placed down and she dragged Syo over to a shelf. “It was nice seein’ ya again babes, have _fun_ with the boring half,” she spoke before dramatically swiping the shelf full of dust, keeping her nose near the commotion. She then sneezed, and Toko glanced around curiously.

“A-are we done here?” she asked, looking back at the door.

“Yes, you scaredy-cat.”

“It’s not my fault I’m afraid of the dark!”

“Fine. Need some cuddles back at home?”

“… yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to grammarly, my story sounds disapproving -_-  
> next chapter will be makoto x mikan, hopefully out soon since it's already started and i need to write a lot before tuesday lmao. requests are open as always, so ask for a oneshot if you haven't already! just refer to the rules beforehand :)


	4. mikano (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikan wakes up from the simulation and makoto is in charge of helping her recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1051  
> iiiiiiim not sure of the ship name for this pairing. but this was requested by @TopOneTheBoss , so i hope its enjoyable :)

Frantic beeping echoed in the hospital room. Makoto couldn’t see what the commotion was about, too many bodies were in his way, working to safely welcome whichever student had awoken. Around him, already conscious students of the 77th class—and Hajime—gathered around, eager to see who was next to recover.

“Who is it, who is it?! Place your bets now!” Ibuki exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

“Nekomaru, it’s gotta be him,” Akane spoke confidently.

“I think it will be Gundham!” Sonia said.

“Silence, all of you.”

The students, including Makoto, looked up at Byakuya. He had his arms crossed; eyes focused on the crowd of medical workers. “You all, let them work in peace. Makoto, stay here,” he ordered, repositioning his glasses on his face.

“O-okay,” Makoto nodded, stepping next to the other and every from the former remnants. “Do you know who it is?”

“Nurse girl.”

“Mikan!?” Makoto couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Since returning from the simulation, he found himself always wandering to Mikan’s pod, until they moved them to unknown hospital rooms. From what he heard from her classmates, she was shy and clumsy, which somewhat intrigued him. He felt bad, judging by her mannerisms. No one deserved to be that anxious all the time.

The crowd of workers died down, two escorting out the purple-haired girl. She was abnormally skinny, but all the remnants were when they emerged from their pods. Her hair was tangled in all directions, and the fact that it was cut unevenly did not help. Her eyes were bloodshot, her body trembling.

“Disgusting,” Byakuya cringed, pulling his eyes away from Mikan, “you deal with this one, she appalls me.”

“That’s rude!” Makoto frowned, shaking his head. He turned back to the nurse and two workers keeping her steady on her feet. “Her condition?”

“Not very stable. She’s reluctant to do anything, saying it’s not worth it because her “beloved” is dead. She’s by far the most difficult student we’ve revived.”

Makoto sighed. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “I’ll monitor her if needed,” he offered.

“She’s going to need extensive care, is that alright with you?”

“Of course, it’ll be worth it.”

The workers gave each other a glance before nodding. One let go, and the other carefully slipper her hands away from Mikan. The nurse fell, a blank expression remaining on her face. Makoto reached out his hand, looking her in the eyes. “It’ll take a while, but I promise you’ll recover.”

* * *

One month since their firs encounter, Mikan had slowly warmed up to Makoto. Besides her usual boring day of sitting on the hospital bed, taking medicine, and being forced to eat and sleep, he would brighten up her days. Though, he tended to slip and fall upon entering her room, which worried her to no end.

Currently, they were waiting on her sleep medicine. Makoto had sat himself at the foot of her bed, holding her hand tightly. Mikan felt her heart flutter, which was a new thing for her since her beloved. She had noticed that he didn’t act like her beloved though. This baffled her; why was she feeling attraction to someone unlike them? Why did she want to be with someone who didn’t remind her of her beloved?

She started to shake. She’s been told that what her beloved did was bad in her therapy sessions; how they treated her was bad. She just can’t get it through her head, she still wanted someone who was a close second to her beloved. She wanted someone how acted like them so why was Makoto the only one coming to her mind when she thought of love?

“Mikan? Hey, you’re spacing out again,” Makoto mumbled, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

“I-I’m sorry!” Mikan instinctively squeaked, shutting her eyes and using her free hand to shield her face.

Makoto frowned. “Don’t apologize, we’ve talked about this.”

“I—” the hospitalized girl shrunk down in the bed, stopping herself from apologizing once more. “Okay.”

“What’s got your head in the clouds?”

Mikan retracted her hand from Makoto’s hold to play with her hair. “I-it doesn’t matter,” she shrugged.

“As much as I like how you’re confident enough to dismiss something, “It doesn’t matter” isn’t an excuse for me,” Makoto said, reaching for her hand again. “Please tell me, I want to help.”

The nurse opened her hand and Makoto intertwined their fingers. Mikan’s stomach did a flip at the interaction.

“I-I as just… reminded of my beloved.” Her expression changed into one of boredom. Makoto noticed this, and this was bad.

“Wait, look at me Mikan.”

Mikan refused to look at him. For him to get his wish, he brought up his free hand and placed it under her chin. When she still didn’t move her head, he guided it to face him.

“You’re not going to give into despair, okay?” Makoto released his grip on her chin. “Not while I’m here with you.”

A smile crept onto Mikan’s face, eyes brightening up at Makoto. She knew she wanted someone like her beloved, but maybe someone full of hope like Makoto would make her feel even better than the former would. She sniffled, feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes.

“Th-thank you,” Mikan giggled through tears, “I-I don’t… I d-don’t deserve th-this g-genorsity…”

“Of course, you do, Mikan. I—”

A knock on the door silenced the two. The door opened with a nurse carrying a pill bottle. “Sorry I’m so late, we had another student wake up.”

“Another?” Makoto smiled with excitement, “who is it?”

“Hiyoko Saionji.”

Mikan shrunk even lower in her bed with a whimper.

“Uhh, let’s worry about this in the morning, ‘kay?” Makoto suggested, standing up from the bedside.

With a hesitant nod, Mikan took the cup of water from the table by her bed. Makoto walked to the doorway, waiting on Mikan to take her medicine. When the pill was down, she gave Makoto a slow wave before shifting to her side in her bed. He gave a polite nod to the nurse beside Mikan before leaving the room, a grin still stuck on his face.

He had to admit, he enjoyed staying with Mikan. She was growing on him fast, and he wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its literally 1:44 am as of uploading this and i have to get up at 7 to get ready for my first online classes of the school year.
> 
> sleep schedule who?🤡
> 
> requests are open, go ahead and ask for a ship if you're interested :)
> 
> next chapter will be himiko x korekiyo


	5. himikiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himiko doesnt have an umbrella on a rainy day after her classes. korekiyo offers to walk her back with theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 927 (wanted to write more wrods but didnt know what else to add)
> 
> (also korekiyo is noninary in this fic)
> 
> this wouldve been out much sooner, but i had a random short attack of writers block for this request book. luckily, i powered through it enough to write this. i aplogize for the short delay and amount of time you had to wait, but here you go @platonics :D
> 
> i also apologize for any spelling errors/accidentally referring to kiyo as he/him, i wanted to get this out as soon as possible

Himiko sank down in her desk. The lesson for the day was being taught right in front of her, yet she couldn’t listen. The rain hitting the window harshly beside her seat was distracting enough, if not for the fact that she wasn’t interested in the current lesson in the first place. Something math related, she thought. She wouldn’t ever need that as a mage. Plus, it was the last class of the day, who pays attention to that when they all want to leave and sleep in their dorms?

Once the bell rung and released Himiko from her boredom, she looked back at the window. The rain was still pouring down, seemingly harder than before. She frowned, knowing her dorm room was a road across from the school and getting there required walking.

With a sigh, Himiko slung her backpack over her back and slowly left the classroom. Her feet dragged all the way to the exit of the school building, dreading walking outside. Rain drained her mana, and she already didn’t have much left from the day.

She stared out the window by the doorway, hand on her cheek as she leaned against the window frame. She grumbled under her breath as the raindrops continued to fall with no sign of letting up. It wasn’t a monsoon outside, but it was rainy enough to cause Himiko to question if she really wanted to walk outside yet.

“Do you require assistance?”

Himiko glanced upwards at the voice. Korekiyo looked down at her, umbrella in their hand. Their eyes held no outward emotion as they stared down at the smaller girl.

“It’s raining,” Himiko replied blandly.

“Yes, I can see that,” Korekiyo looked out the window Himiko was resting by. “Would you care to walk back to the dorm building with me?”

“Rain lower my mana. No mana is bad for me.”

“I’ll just take that as a yes.”

If they weren’t wearing their mask, a small smile would’ve been visible on Korekiyo’s face. They opened the door for Himiko, who passed by silently. Korekiyo followed before opening the umbrella they brought outside. Himiko quickly moved under it, Korekiyo holding it above the both of them.

“It’s cramped under here.”

Korekiyo looked back down at Himiko, a frown forming under his mask. The two couldn’t get any closer without literally being pressed against each other. They thought for a few seconds, before moving their hair away from their back. They crouched down, almost exactly at Himiko’s height.

“Get on my shoulders.”

“Nyeh? Like a piggyback ride?” Himiko tilted her head.

“If that’s how you want to refer to it, don’t let me stop you,” Korekiyo responded.

Himiko looked unsure. She slowly got closer before gripping their shoulders. She draped one leg over their left one and the other leg over their other shoulder. They handed Himiko the umbrella to hold as they straightened up.

“Too high for you, Himiko?” Korekiyo asked, hands holding onto her ankles to prevent her from falling.

“Nope,” she spoke back, enjoying the view. “It must be nice being tall…”

“It can be troublesome at times,” the masked individual replied. “Doorframes can become an issue.”

Himiko let out a soft giggle. “At least you aren’t the height of a 12-year-old.”

Korekiyo chuckled lightly, continuing to walk. The puddles under their boots splashed every step they took, slightly annoying them. Himiko continued looking around the gloomy street, amazed at how much higher everything was.

“I’m assuming you’re enjoying the view?”

“Yep,” Himiko smiled, “it’s fun being higher up.”

Korekiyo nodded in response, rounding the corner towards the dorm sites. The paved sidewalk turned to mushy grass under the anthropologist’s boots. The squishing of the green grass caused them to cringe. They picked up their pace, trying to get back to solid ground instead of wet ground.

They finally saw the dorm building ahead. Korekiyo, grateful to be off grass soon, sped up more to make it there. They quickened their pace to the point that they were running, Himiko chuckling above them from the bouncing they caused.

“Apologies,” they said, sighing contently once underneath cover. “I’m not a fan of rain.”

“Mhm,” Himiko agreed. “Rain is a big pain.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Korekiyo responded, crouching back down.

Himiko leapt off them energetically, quite the difference compared to her usual lazy self. She lowered the umbrella, folding the strap over the top part before handing it back to Korekiyo. They nodded their head in thanks, opening the door for the mage once again. Himiko giggled again as she walked inside the dorm site. Korekiyo followed close behind her.

Himiko started up the stairs to her dorm but stopped midway. “Hey,” she started fidgeting with the railing at her side. “I don’t have any plans today. Want to join me in my room? We could like… watch a movie or something.”

Korekiyo looked at her, mask hiding their smile. “I would be delighted to,” they accepted, following her up the stairs to her room.

They spent the entire day being lazy, talking about some of their interests, and watching a movie. At the end of the day around nighttime, Himiko had fallen asleep against Korekiyo’s shoulder, snoring quietly. Korekiyo looked down at her fondly, shutting off the television which rolled the credits to the movie. They wrapped an arm around the small girl, bringing her even closer before closing their own eyes as well.

They didn’t think walking home together would lead to such an unusual relationship, but neither were complaining as they peacefully slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open! it may be a while before i begin writing them though since i still have a few more in my queue, but i promise i'll get to them eventually.
> 
> next chapter will be saimatsu :)


	6. saimatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi and kaede expected a normal date, but a masked group of assailants decide otherwise.
> 
> kaede visits shuichi in the hospital after his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 930  
> IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT OMG  
> school started and just gave a big fuck you to everything i do in my spare time, then writers block decided to sneak up on me. i promise im writing its just such a slow process now. im doing my best, and i understand that its taking a while. im again, so sorry for the wait.
> 
> this was requested by hajimeme the 2nd, so i hope it is enjoyable :)

“Right this way.”

Kaede smiled and nodded politely as she followed the nurse in front of her. They reached a room labeled 110, and her heart started pounding in her chest. She felt as if it was going to leap out of her chest from anxiety.

“Are you okay, honey?”

The pianist quickly nodded, disregarding the unwanted butterflies in her stomach. When the nurse unlocked the door, her heart broke on the spot. She was ready to cry right then and there if the nurse hadn’t nudged her inside the room so she could close the door.

Kaede closed her eyes and shook her head. She wanted to believe that this was all a dream, that it all was a part of her vivid imagination, but the detective she knew all too well in the hospital bed told her otherwise. Her vision grew blurrier by the second from tears welling in her eyes. The only thing keeping her from scream-sobbing was the steady beeping of the heart monitor at Shuichi’s bedside.

He had several bruises ranging from his head to lower body and infected cuts along his arms and face, along with a black eye. His breathing was shallow, but it was breathing, nonetheless. She was thankful for that.

Her head hurt. Seeing him in this much pain only brought back memories from the incident leading to this heartache— and now headache— she felt.

_“Hey, Shuichi, what are we doing here?” Kaede questioned as the detective in question used his hold on his hand to drag her along the pathway with him._

_It was a beautiful day; bright blue sky and a light breeze that made the air comfortable. The animals outside were loud as ever, birds chirping and flying around the area._

_“Come on, you’ve had to have picked up a few of my detective habits by now. Use your skills; we’re outside in an open area and I brought a blanket and lunch,” Shuichi prompted lightheartedly._

_Kaede brought her free hand to her chin, looking up at the sky as her eyebrows furrowed in thought. When she got an idea, she lit up like a light bulb._

_“Hide and seek!” She exclaimed proudly._

_“Uh… no,” Shuichi laughed. “It’s a picnic, Kaede.” He laid the blanket on the ground, careful to make all corners were at the same level as the grass below them. Kaede smiled; him and his OCD…_

_“Ohh! That makes much more sense now that I think about it…” she added the last bit to herself, following Shuichi as he sat on the blanket._

_A silhouette of a person, followed by more, intruded on their peaceful time._

_“Um, did you invite anyone else here with us?” Kaede inquired, looking over his shoulder. Shuichi glanced over with uncertainty and shook his head in confusion. “Then uh, who are they?”_

_Before the detective could even turn around, two pairs of arms grabbed him from behind. He let out a yelp louder than he had ever spoken before, reaching for Kaede beside him on instinct._

_“Wh— Shuichi!” Kaede leaped up from her seat on the blanket, immediately making it a point to get to the blue-haired boy. She extended her arm towards him but was taken back by another pair of arms before she could reach him. “No! Get the hell off me!”_

_She could only watch as her boyfriend was unwillingly dragged away by unknown masked culprits, struggling as he kept his hand extended towards the pianist with distress and terror evident in his usually timid grey eyes._

“K… Kae… de?”

The girl in question was taken out of her inner flashback by the voice calling her name. She shot her head up immediately to look at the only other person in the room.

“Shuichi…” she smiled sadly once she saw the detective looking back at her. “You’re… awake.”

The boy nodded slowly, attempting to sit up. His tries were cut short by wincing at the sharp pain in his side. Kaede frowned.

“No, stop, don’t get up,” she hurriedly said, sitting down at a chair next to Shuichi. “How are you, um… how are you feeling?”

“Uh… just… tired, I guess,” he mumbled. “The pain isn’t t-too bad.”

Kaede glared at him.

“Okay… maybe it is I guess,” Shuichi chuckled lightly.

“Don’t joke about that!”

Shuichi moved his head carefully to look at Kaede. “Y-you got away without harm… right?”

“Yeah…”

He nodded. “G-good.”

Silence washed over the two, the only sound being the heart rate monitor in the corner of the room. Shuichi shuffled on the bed, wincing at any somewhat fast movements. His memory was fuzzy from past events, being snatched up too fast for his mind to comprehend. All he knew at that moment was that his entire body ached, and he couldn’t stand the sight of his scratched up and bruised arms.

Though, he could stand to look at Kaede. It was comforting to know that she wasn’t harmed in any way. Shuichi smiled softly; eyes locked with the pianists.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” she mumbled first, preventing the detective from voicing his appreciation. “This week has been absolute hell for me… not knowing where you were and all that.”

“I’m sorry,” he responded, unaware of what else to say.

“No, don’t apologize, this isn’t your fault in the slightest,” Kaede scolded, crossing her arms teasingly. “When you’re able to leave this place, you better expect sooo many cuddles!”

Shuichi chuckled. “I can’t wait,” he smiled, extending his hand towards Kaede; this time happy she was able to reciprocate the action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open, im writing as much as i can but school is a bitch lmao
> 
> next is kirumatsu :D


	7. kirumatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede attempts to cook for kirumi. emphasis on attempts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 856
> 
> im literally so sorry for such a short chapter and the long wait yet again. school is not going easy on me, ive literally had no days off since i started, and i had a few personal issues that i had to deal with, which led to a swing of writers block to the head. but here i am, and heres the kirumatsu oneshot requested by dink.donk!

“Ouch!”

Kaede jumped back with a shout, staring at her hand in pain. This was now the _fifth_ time she had managed to burn some part of her body while cooking. She was beginning to realize why she was a pianist, not a cook. It was so difficult! A red spot began forming on her finger and she scowled. All she wanted to do was be helpful, but she felt as if she would need help herself.

But instead of complaining like she wanted to do so badly, she slipped on a cooking glove and pulled out the tray that was in the oven. Her hand still burned, but she forced herself to persevere for Kirumi. This was entirely for her, after all.

The pianist had seen how overworked the poor maid seemed, frantically going up and down stairways fulfilling the needs of all three classes in the school. She had offered to help but was immediately shut down by Kirumi. She just wanted to lessen the load Kirumi had to do deal with. And to do that, she was currently attempting to prepare a meal for the both of them.

Emphasis on attempting.

So far, both her hands were burnt slightly, she spilled ingredients all over the counter— which to her annoyance, was a waste and had to be cleaned up which also took away more of her time— and now upon inspecting the tray from the oven, it wasn’t the color it was supposed to be. Much darker instead, and it didn’t look appealing in the slightest.

“Aw, I burnt it,” Kaede whined to herself, sighing afterward. No one told her how hard being a mom— _maid_ was. She was starting to feel even worse for Kirumi, having to deal with this on a daily basis.

Almost instantly after taking out the tray, Kaede started to smell burning. It wasn’t the food; she knew that for sure. She reopened the oven, facepalming at how she left it on and started a small fire inside. She wasn’t fazed by the flames; she was just ticked off at that point. All she wanted was to help out her damn girlfriend, and this is what she got in return.

“Kaede?”

The girl in question took a breath. This is _not_ how she planned on things playing out.

“Hi, Kirumi!” She spun around with a smile, though it fell seeing the maid’s concerned expression.

“Goodness, what are you doing in the kitchen?”

“Uh, committing arson?” Kaede chuckled jokingly.

Kirumi stared blankly, obviously not amused by Kaede’s response, before sighing and leaving the room, presumably on the way to find a fire extinguisher. Kaede stared at the slowly growing blaze, unable to stop its spread. The other came back with the tool she needed, going right to the issue at hand and spraying it.

It was silent for a while, save for the awkwardly loud noises coming from the extinguisher. Kaede internally felt horrible, knowing she caused this all. Her task was to help Kirumi, but in the end, she managed to make even more work for her.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered once the fire was completely out.

Kirumi looked over at her shoulder. “For what?”

“Making you work even more than you already had to.”

With another deep breath, Kirumi placed the tool on the counter, a began walking over to Kaede. She knew very well that she wasn’t the best with emotions, but she knew she had to something with Kaede. Especially because she was so visibly upset.

“Do not worry about this, Kaede,” she tilted up the pianist’s head to look at her. “It is my job, after all, so it is not a problem.”

Kaede frowned. “But I tried to help you out, and it ended up doing the exact opposite for you!”

“It is alright, I predicted this.”

She blinked at Kirumi. “Huh?”

“I appreciate the offer and the attempted gesture of cooking, but I knew you would find some way to help me despite my declination,” Kirumi glanced back at the oven. “Though I never could have predicted how disastrous the outcome would be.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

Kirumi let out a rare chuckle. “My apologies.”

She wrapped both of her arms around Kaede in another attempt to soothe her feelings. Kaede smiled, happily returning the embrace. When the hug ended, Kirumi looked at the spices coating the countertops.

“Spices, too?” She mused. “My, my. I thought it was just the oven.”

“Hey!” Kaede crossed her arms. “We both know very well I’m not the best cook!”

“That we do,” Kirumi responded. She picked up the containers of spices and other miscellaneous ingredients, an idea forming in her head. “Would you like me to cook for us?” She offered. “I could begin teaching you the basics if you would like.”

Kaede grinned. “Of course!”

“Keep in mind, I am nowhere near the level of Teruteru, so—”

“I don’t care about all that,” the blonde interrupted. “I’m here to learn from you, and only you!”

Kirumi felt her cheeks grow the slightest bit hot and smile. “Naturally, let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open, but keep in mind im kind of behind and i have school that wont give me a break.
> 
> next up is amiibo!
> 
> have a nice day/night <3


	8. amiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keebo gets jealous 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 843  
> wooo an earlier chapter! im trying to write so much just bc i cant afford to get any more behind on requests hahha. also happy early birthday keebo!!!  
> this was requested by help i forgot my password (i understand that pain internet stranger lmao) so i hope you enjoy!

“Aw, you’re so adorable like that.”

Keebo narrowed his eyes at the praise that wasn’t aimed towards him. This was certainly new— no one else that he knew of lived with them— so naturally he was inclined to figure out what was happening. Before he could get up from his spot of sitting on the floor, he heard more.

“Dear all things holy, I can’t handle this cuteness.”

The robot narrowed his eyes. From Rantaro’s word choice, he couldn’t even begin to think of who or what he could be talking to, and it frustrated him.

Why did it frustrate him? He didn’t know.

He just wanted the compliments that were given to whatever living entity Rantaro was speaking to, towards him.

Wait, living entity? Is Rantaro ditching him for a human partner?

If he were human, he’d pale at the thought. Rantaro was the only one who defied his expectations and got him to feel love, and he didn’t want to lose it just because he wasn’t a living organism.

Rantaro wasn’t secretly robophobic, was he?

“I literally love you so much.”

His mind went blank. Rantaro… loved someone. Someone who wasn’t him. Someone else that he had no idea about in the slightest.

It bothered him. He had no control over his boyfriend’s feelings, and he knew that. He didn’t like the thought of having to fight over the adventurer with someone else over mutual feelings for him. Did Rantaro still even love him?

Keebo took an unnecessary breath when the man speaking before exited the room with the mystery person presumably still in there. He glanced at Keebo and instantly noticed something was wrong.

“What’s up?” He started, trying to get a conversation out of the other.

The mechanical figure remained silent, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

“You good Keebo?” Rantaro didn’t leave the doorway, which didn’t help the situation.

“Look, it’s nothing,” Keebo finally answered. “I know it is illogical of me to be jealous. I just… overheard your conversation in there, and… listening to you talk about how much you loved someone who wasn’t me stung. It really bothered me.”

Rantaro chuckled and Keebo grew even more confused. “You’re ridiculous.”

The robot nodded solemnly. “I know, I—”

“I was talking to the cat.”

“I’m sorry, I— huh?”

The door opened a smidge further behind the green-haired man and a small figure with light gray and white fur looked up at the two. Its eyes were a bright yellow and its gaze lingered expectantly on Keebo.

“I haven’t named her yet; I was going to leave that to you.”

“I… don’t understand why there is a feline behind you.”

“Have you forgotten what day it is soon?”

Keebo looked down, going through his memory bank to try to understand what the other was referring to. When he couldn’t remember any significant event happening any time soon, he hesitantly shrugged.

“You’re kidding,” Rantaro facepalmed. “It’s your birthday soon, man.”

A mental lightbulb clicked on in Keebo’s head, and his head heated up with embarrassment. How could he forget his own birthday that was coming up in less than a week?

“This little bundle of fluff was going to be one of your presents, but you overheard and she’s too social for her own good to resist meeting new people.”

The young cat blinked slowly at Keebo. He slowly blinked back, reciprocating the meaningful cat gesture. She hesitantly trotted in his direction, and Keebo extended a robotic arm towards her. The cat sniffed it for a few moments before rubbing her head on him. If he had a heart, he was sure it would melt at the action.

“I want to name her Oparu,” he announced, smiling at the kitten who continued rubbing her head against his hand. “The Japanese word for opal. Is that okay?”

“It’s your cat, dude,” Rantaro smile back, satisfied that the unexpected early birthday present pleased him. “I have no say in her name.”

“Then that’s my decision,” Keebo gently scooped up the four-legged fluffball and held her. She yawned in response and curled up in his arms. At this point, if he had a heart, it would rot away from all this sweetness.

“Opal it is then,” Rantaro nodded, petting the cat in Keebo’s arms slowly. “I think it fits.”

Keebo’s smile widened. “Thank you,” he said. “I also want to apologize for getting jealous without understanding the full situation.”

“Don’t worry about that,” the other man closed the door behind him. “I would’ve gotten upset too if I overheard you say stuff like that. My fault for not being more thorough though.”

The robot looked down at Opal in his arms, who snored softly in her sleep. She was such a small being, and he swore to protect her. She didn’t care that he was a robot, just like Rantaro.

He shifted his gaze to the adventurer, who just found joy in Keebo’s happiness. All three of them were content with each other, and that’s all that mattered in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just imagine keebo with a cat HAONWLLKMWS MY HEART GOES WOOSH WITH THAT THOUGHT UGH SO PURE


	9. hinanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hajme has trouble sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 650 - i really do apologize for how short it is..
> 
> im so soft for these two but my thing is... i cant write hajime for the life of me lmao
> 
> this was requested by @komaedasballs (absolutely amazing username btw) so i hope you like it!

Hajime stared at the ceiling intently, hoping to grow tired of it at some point. He had been like this for what seemed like hours— he didn’t know the time, maybe he should get up to look at a clock— watching the white ceiling without looking away. Why couldn’t he sleep, you ask? Well, this may or may not be his first time sharing a sleeping space with Chiaki.

What made him so nervous to the point that falling asleep wasn’t an option? Honestly, he couldn’t even answer that himself. It’s not like anything embarrassing had happened, so his anxiety was meaningless to him. She had fallen asleep in less than five minutes, and he just wanted to fall into slumber as well. If she found it so easy to do so, why couldn’t he?

He kept his eyes focused on the white ceiling above him. He really didn’t have many options for anything else to look at. He could look at Chiaki, but that’d be creepy. He wasn’t a creep. No way.

The sound of stirring beside Hajime got him to look over— but for a good reason, not a creepy one. Chiaki had rolled over from her back facing him when she fell asleep, to now facing his direction. A quiet but still audible soft snore left her body.

Hajime shook his head— he couldn’t let this get to him. He couldn’t be intimidated by a girl; a sleeping one at that! He reached over, gently brushing her bangs away from her eyes for whenever she woke up. Her eyes fluttered ever so slightly, and he jumped back, worried he had awakened her. His theory was confirmed when he blinked and saw soft pink eyes staring back at him.

“Ah— sorry, I just—"

“It’s rude to touch a girl in her sleep, you know,” Chiaki yawned, raising her head up.

“You made that sound way worse than it really was.”

Chiaki shrugged to the best of her abilities despite laying against the mattress. “Why aren’t you asleep yet?” she asked, avoiding his earlier comment.

“I just couldn’t seem to fall asleep,” Hajime answered honestly. “I haven’t gotten even an hour of rest yet.”

“I fell asleep half an hour ago, Hajime.”

Ah, so that answered his time question. Good to know.

“Well that’s embarrassing,” he responded.

“Mhm,” the gamer sounded. She laid her head back against the pillow. “Stop overthinking everything and just go to sleep already.”

With that, she scooted closer to Hajime, wrapped her arms around his torso, and sighed in content. The other suppressed a gasp of surprise once Chiaki rested her head against his chest but relaxed after a few moments. He released a breath before slowly bringing a hand to brush her hair. It was surprisingly soft.

He heard another breath emit from Chiaki’s mouth. Her whole body seemed to melt closer into his and he didn’t know what to do. Keep stroking her hair? Hug her back? Just sit there and lay still like a stick?

His mind chose the second option as he returned the warm embrace, making sure she was still able to breathe as he did so. She let out another soft snore that Hajime couldn’t help but find adorable. He smiled slightly, feeling his cheeks go red as he looked down at Chiaki beside him. Seeing her all cuddled up to him just made his heart melt on the dot.

Luckily for him, his eyes started to feel heavy. With the smile still stuck on his face, he sighed happily, keeping the gamer girl snug and harm against him. He gripped the sheets at the edge of the bed with one hand he temporarily removed from Chiaki and draped them over both tired people. His eyes started to close on instinct once the warmth overtook him.

He finally was able to fall asleep. Look at him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahah im writing so many things at once i cant keep up
> 
> next is naegiri!!


	10. naegiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto keeps trying to scare kyoko, but it doesnt work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 852
> 
> im sorry im not good at writing straight people, i write celesgiri what do you expect👁👄👁
> 
> anyways, this was requested by @DuckyWuckyGirl (love the user btw :D) and i hope its enjoyable! im so sorry it took a while!!

Space was limited in the closet Makoto found himself in.

Well, he was the one to shut himself in it, so he didn’t really find himself in it out of nowhere, but it was still crowded with the clothing around him.

His plan was to try to scare Kyoko when she walked by; give her a little jump before going into her work office soon. He had her morning routine in his head already— wake up too early to even comprehend, get dressed, do hair and everything in the bathroom, then the gloves which she put in a bin in the closet every night before going to sleep.

Everything was going according to his plan so far; he was just waiting for her to get out of the bathroom now. She never usually took a long time, so his minor claustrophobia should be short-lived. When he finally saw her through the crack of the door, he smiled, getting himself ready to frighten her.

However, Kyoko had apparently already taken her gloves out and laid them on the bed while she was busy. Makoto had the urge to hit his head against the wall but swore to himself he wouldn’t reveal his cover, so he rubbed his temples in slight annoyance as he watched her slip the gloves on with ease. She spun on her heels, walking away, and probably going downstairs to make some ungodly amounts of coffee. He really needed to talk to her about that at some point.

* * *

The next time Makoto tried to scare Kyoko was when she returned home from work. He got lucky since he got home quicker somehow, so he planned to make the most out of this. The closet this time was one in the living room, used for storing coats and shoes whenever someone entered their house.

Kyoko had opened the front door, and Makoto stilled his breathing as she walked by. Once again, he readied himself to pop out at her, but to his dismay, the moment never came to him. She just walked by multiple times, doing something in the kitchen he didn’t know of and couldn’t see until she eventually traveled up the stairway— with her shoes still on! Who even does that?

The boy sighed, facepalming in the tight confinements of the shoe closet. This was just _not_ his day for surprising people.

* * *

The third time Makoto attempted to frighten Kyoko was later that night, back at the same closet as the first time. It was right about the time she was going to go to sleep, so she would be taking her gloves off anytime soon. So, he waited.

And waited.

And still waited.

What was taking so long?

Makoto peeked out and saw Kyoko was on the bed reading a book. A book! She didn’t even look concerned as to where he was, she was just reading. Here he was, trying to get a little reaction out of her, and there she is, not even paying attention!

“I give up,” the boy announced, standing up, only to hit his head on a clothing rack. He let out a yelp of both pain and shock, clutching the back of his head tightly. Kyoko cocked her head to the side in the direction of the closet in confusion.

“Makoto?” she questioned, closing her book over her thumb, and leaning forward to try to see him.

The man in questioned grumbled, crawling out of the closet with an old shirt of his on his head. He looked up, smiling awkwardly at the girl when they connected gazes.

“Do I even want to know what you were doing in there?”

“I _was_ trying to scare you, but you never came,” he answered with a pout.

“I’m… sorry?” Kyoko’s apology sounded more like a question as she watched Makoto hang the shirt back up and close the closet door. “Is your head at least alright?”

“Yeah, it's good,” Makoto climbed onto the bed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

They shared a comfortable silence with Makoto gazing upwards and Kyoko continuing her reading of some mystery novel she probably already figured out the lore of. Makoto shifted to make himself more comfortable before speaking again.

“Are you on strike against closets or something?”

“…Am I what?” Was Kyoko’s perplexed response.

“I’ve been trying to pop out of a closet and scare you the entire day, and you’ve avoided them like the plague or something,” he reasoned. “This is a genuine question, Kyoko.”

“I’m not boycotting closets,” Kyoko replied with a hint of amusement shining in her eyes. She made a mental bookmark on what chapter she had to read next before closing the book and placing it on the nightstand beside her. “Just bad timing on my part,” she finished, digging herself under the covers and on her side to look at Makoto.

Makoto chuckled. “You sure?”

“Positive,” Kyoko expressed a rare smile. “You wouldn’t have gotten a reaction out of me anyways.”

“That’s debatable,” Makoto smiled back, tucking a strand of her lavender hair behind her ear. “I’ll get you one day.”

Kyoko giggled softly. “Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is naegami 🥰


	11. naegami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya gets sick, and Makoto has to be the one to care for him in these times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1056
> 
> this is literally my first time writing a male on male relationship, and my first time writing byakuya in general 😳
> 
> this was requested by GcCringeCreator, so i hope they like it! so sorry for it taking sooo long!

_“They’re absolute dumbasses.”_

Makoto shook his head despite no one being able to see him.

Earlier that week, Celestia had invited Byakuya out to some casino— Makoto didn’t remember the name— for whatever reason he was oblivious to. It _should_ have been a normal outing, but Kyoko had reported to him that Celestia had returned home with a fever and was complaining about a headache.

The day afterward, Makoto was poking at Byakuya to purposely annoy him. He tapped his head playfully, but the happiness faded went his finger practically burned at the touch. Byakuya, being his normal self still, claimed he was fine, but Makoto refused to believe it. He took his temperature to confirm his suspicions, and he turned out right when his body temperature came out to be much higher than it should’ve been.

Byakuya was still insisting he was fine, that he would never get sick after one outing, but Makoto was not having any of that nonsense. He had been spoiling the blond with everything to speed up his recovery; from moderating his medicine to making him soup— ignoring the fact that he almost spilled it on himself fin the process.

“I wouldn’t put it that bluntly,” Makoto chuckled awkwardly, trying to defend the two.

 _“I would,”_ Kyoko had responded over the phone. He heard her shift a little on the other side of the line and say something to someone who he assumed was Celestia. It sounded like she told her to go back to sleeping, but he didn’t know for sure, so he didn’t say anything about it. _“Anyways, how’s Byakuya doing?”_

“I’m perfectly fine.”

Makoto froze before turning around entirely. Byakuya was leaning against the doorway, an annoyed expression painted on his face.

“Byakuya? You’re supposed to be resting!” Makoto shook his head, trying to figure out how to go about this. “Ugh, Kyoko, let me call you back.”

 _“Sure,”_ she responded. _“I may not answer though, Celestia’s trying to drag me to hug her and infect me.”_ Kyoko ended the call before he even could, and Makoto let out a small laugh at her last remark. Though upon remembering his situation, he just put his head in his hands for a moment, feeling the stare of Byakuya on him.

“Why are you not in bed?” Makoto finally asked after a short while, leaning his arm on the counter.

Byakuya shrugged. “I have no need to be reduced to one space like that,” he answered, sounding quite nasally. “I’m not a child, Makoto.”

“S-sorry,” Makoto mumbled, breaking eye contact. “But you need to get back to resting, you look really tired still!”

The heir ignored his comment, practically staring daggers into Makoto’s head. “People of my status don’t fall ill,” he grumbled. “I’m allowed to walk around freely.”

“I—” Makoto cut himself off before he said anything else to upset Byakuya. He knew very well how one little thing he said wrong could set off the other into a silent treatment for the rest of the day. “Byakuya, let me at least check your temperature, please?”

A scoff came from Byakuya, but he offered no words or actions of resistance, so Makoto took it upon himself to walk over. He tried getting on his toes to reach his forehead, but ultimately failed at the task, so grabbed ahold of Byakuya’s shirt to lightly pull him down. Of course, he couldn’t do this without Byakuya’s help, so the taller one rolled his eyes and leaned down just enough for Makoto to reach him.

The lucky student still had to stand on his toes to make it, but he finally was able to press his lips against the blond’s forehead, and it was almost as if he was burned at the touch. He pulled back with a dejected shake of his head, locking eyes with blue ones in front of him.

“You’re still sick,” he deadpanned.

“And you didn’t check properly,” was the response he got.

“Yuh-huh!” Makoto stuck out his tongue. “My mother did that whenever she thought I had a fever, and she was always right!”

Byakuya shook his head. “You have got to be kidding me; I married an idiot.”

“Look, that’s beside the point,” the shorter boy grabbed onto Byakuya’s wrist— which he could gladly say he could reach— and pulled him back up the stairway. “You need to go back to sleeping so you can get better.”

Byakuya allowed himself to be practically dragged back to what seemed like his personal prison at this point. He had been there for days on end now, and he felt like sitting alone in that room watching reruns of meaningless sitcoms he found no interest in, he would probably go crazy.

Maybe if someone stayed with him, he wouldn’t feel as if he was going to snap at any giving moment.

Once Makoto’s task of dragging the heir up the stairway was completed, he ushered him into their bedroom, which Makoto didn’t want to sleep in recently in fear of catching the illness as well, so he resided on their couch. Byakuya felt Makoto lessen his grip on his wrist, but he wanted company for some strange reason, so he turned the tables and grabbed ahold of Makoto’s hand to lead him fully into the bedroom.

“Byakuya I’m going to catch your sickness if I stay here,” he hesitantly mumbled.

“Well, if you get sick, I could get some of my butlers from my old residence to help take care of you,” Byakuya responded. “You know, the ones you refused to allow come here?”

“I can take care of you perfectly fine on my own!”

The blond man laid on his back on the bed, fully expecting Makoto to leave after he did, but was surprised when the other climbed next to him, resting his head on his chest and wrapping an arm on top of him.

“What… are you doing?”

Although the act was welcome, he found it strange that Makoto didn’t want to get sick as of recently yet was literally laying on him now.

“I guess getting sick could be word some Byakuya cuddles,” Makoto responded.

The sick man rolled his eyes again, but entertained the idea, nonetheless. If he were asked about his sudden burst of affection later, he could blame the illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i fucking rewatched angel beats and dksjjsjdhe my heteros wtf🥺 i was really sitting there bawling my eyes out again when watching that ending... my heart has SHATTERED THAT IS THE SADDEST ANIME ENDING EVER
> 
> anyways, saiouma is next!! feeling a lot of pressure for that one but ima still do it haha


End file.
